Not Such A Horrible Christmas
by Amber Rainbowism
Summary: Arthur is spending a depressing Christmas all alone, that is until a certain American shows up . . . USUK Christmas Fluff Oneshot Disclaimer: I don't have enough imagination to be the owner of Hetalia, so I'm not. All credit belongs to it's rightful owner.


_"Santa Baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight . . ."_

Arthur sighed, and turned the radio dial to off. The music that the stations played this time of year was ridiculous. Full of love, joy, and togetherness, but yet, here he was, sitting all alone in his living room, watching the fire flicker and drinking tea. Love, joy, and togetherness, huh?

What a horrible Christmas . . .

The Brit rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. To a random passerby, this scene would look almost depressing, as it was. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve, according to all the old stories, it wasn't right.

Loud knocks resonated from the front door, followed by some yelling. Arthur's eyes flicked open, and he furrowed his abnormally large brow. Who would be banging on his door at 9 o'clock on Christmas Eve? Setting his tea down on the coffee table, he stood and made his way to the kitchen to answer the door.

As he grew closer to the door, he could faintly understand the person on the other side of the door.

"Artie, dude, open up! It's cold as hell out here!" The voice on the other side of the door whined. Immediately, Arthur knew who the annoying voice belonged to.

Alfred.

He opened the door, and stood partially behind it, blocking himself from the winter wind that always had a bone-chilling cold coupled with it. Peeking his head around the side of the door, he stared out at the snow-covered frame before him. "Alfred? What are you doing here?"

Alfred pushed his way inside and started removing his winter gear. "Celebrating Christmas, duh!" He exclaimed with a smile, and then proceeded to shake the snow from his hair.

Arthur sighed and shut the door. Great, now he had to deal with this obnoxious git for the rest of the evening. "You want to celebrate here? Don't you have someone else to bug?!" He put his hands on his hips and looking expectantly over at Alfred.

At that question, Alfred let out a small laugh and removed the last of his winter gear. "Bug? Aw, Artie, I'm touched." He joked. "But no actually, I don't. And I figured you didn't have anyone to spend it with either, because well, who would want to spend Christmas with some old scrooge like you?" Alfred smiled over at Arthur who sent a glare in return. "Kidding, kidding. I just figured no one was with you, so why not spend it together, right?"

"Fine. You're right, I'm alone, and it's not like I'm going to kick you back out into the cold . . ." The blonde replied.

Looking around the brightly lit house, Alfred's eyes widened. "You decorated! It looks great!" He chided happily.

Arthur smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, I had to do _something_ in the spirit of Christmas, I suppose. Come on," He waved his hand in a motion to be followed as he walked to the living room. "Let's not stand around out here likes fools."

Alfred followed along behind Arthur as he was told. Upon entering the living room, he smiled at all the lights and the heavily decorated tree. "You went all out. I like it."

"Eh, I guess I did. Christmas only comes once a year, might as well make it big." He sat down on the couch in front of the lit fireplace, warmth radiating from it and seeping through his sweater. Picking up his cup from the coffee table, he tok the last sip from it and then set it back down.

Smiling at Arthur, Alfred flopped down beside him and smiled. "Ya' know, now you have to come to DC for Christmas next year, I mean, I came all the way to London."

"I never told you that you had to come here! You-"

"The White House looks amazing at Christmas time; you'd like it."

After a bit of thought, he gave in. "Fine, agreed."

"I love Christmas, don't you?" Alfred asked, reaching for the radio and turning it back on.

_"Jingle bell time, it's a swell time, to go-a riding in a one horse sleigh!"_ He sung along to the music now flooding the small area around them.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur replied, "I guess Christmas is okay, it all depends though . . ."

"What does it depend on, hm?" The American replied, looking over at the emerald-eyed man beside him.

"Well . . . Being alone on Chris- Never mind, it's nothing." He cut himself off mid-sentence and looked down at his lap. He didn't want to sound pitiful to Alfred.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What? No." He laughed. "You were saying something about being alone . . . Yeah, being alone on Christmas would be pretty lame . . ."

"I'm alone every year, not that I mind or anything! But, it does get quite boring . . ." He said looking over at Alfred who frowned.

"Arthur, if I had known you were alone, I would've come over ya' know." He explained. "I just figured you were with someone, or I don't know . . ."

Laughing a bit, he said, "It's fine, don't worry, I'm used to it." He smiled slightly, but it was a weak, tired smile.

The frown painted on Alfred's face remained. "Hey now, it's alright. The hero's going to make sure that you're not alone anymore, alright?"

There was a bit of silence, and Arthur muttered a quiet, "Alright . . ." He then focused his gaze on the orange fire.

With a slight sigh, Alfred turned his gaze away as well. "I got you something," He said finally.

"You got me something?" Arthur asked, looking up at the American beside him.

"For Christmas . . ."

"Well, obviously . . ." Arthur trailed off.

Alfred rolled his eyes and dug his hand into his pocket, then handed a small envelope wrapped with a bow to Arthur with a smile.

Taking the envelope, Arthur inspected it, looking it over for any types of tampering. He had fallen for Alfred's "gifts" before, that ended up becoming pranks. Finding nothing wrong with it, he asked, "It's not _another_ prank is it?"

"No, no, no." Alfred laughed. "It's an absolute legit gift this time. I promise."

"If you say so," Arthur replied, hesitating at ripping the envelope open. He soon did, and pulled a small card out of it. " . . . What is this?"

"It's a McDonald's gift card!" He cheered. "I mean, I know it's not your _favorite_ place to eat, but I figured that we could go together sometime!"

Arthur shook his head, he should have known. McDonalds . . . how . . . classy. "Sure, I guess we can go sometime . . ." His face heated up a bit. "I don't have anything to give you . . ."

Grinning, Alfred blew it off. "That's okay, Artie, you didn't have to get me a present."

"But . . ." Arthur stopped talking and, in one quick movement, placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek. He then looked away, face painted a bright crimson. "There. That's your present."Alfred blinked, completely wide-eyed. "Arthur . . ."

The Brit turned slowly, a quizzical look on his face. "Yes?"

" . . . You missed." He smiled a cheeky grin.

"Wha-"

Arthur's eyes were wide with surprise as Alfred leaned down and closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Arthur's in one quick, gentle kiss. It only lasted for a short amount of time, and when it ended, it left both of the kissers smiling at each other like fools.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

"Merry Christmas, Alfred."

Maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible Christmas after all . . .


End file.
